The project is a field study of the effects of desegregation on inter-ethnic prejudice. The subjects are students in the fifth through the eighth grade of the triethnic (black, chicano and anglo) school system of a southwestern city undergoing court ordered desegregation. Also included in the study is a survey of the child-rearing antecedents of prejudicial attitudes. In addition to the field experiments, a number of laboratory studies of prejudice are also being conducted. The focus of these studies is the effect of ingroup and outgroup differences on the causal explanations used to account for the behavior of ingroup or outgroup members. This approach stems from attribution theory and is useful in explaining the origins and content of stereotypes.